Insensitive
by Itern-chan
Summary: A songfic. Revolves around Mamoru breaking up with Usagi and then at the very end Seiya comforts her. Sorta like 'Crash and Burn' but also kinda different.


Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Sailormoon nor the song Insensitive...so Ha!  
  
Insensitive  
By SailorIternity (Iternity)  
  
*How do you cool your lips   
after a summer's kiss   
how do you rid the sweat   
after the body bliss*  
  
Usagi smiled happily over to Mamoru, "I had a really great time tonight Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru had a blank look in his eyes as he kept his eyes on the road, "Yeah..me too Usagi."  
  
Usagi blinked, Mamoru had been acting strangly the whole time on their date. He seemed as if he had something on his mind.   
  
"Is there something the matter Mamo-chan?"  
  
"No...why would there be." He asked sharply.  
  
"No..no reason." Usagi blinked back the tears, turning her head and looking out the window.  
  
The future princess of the moon, watched silently as they passed trees that were swaying the breeze, animals that were running around looking for shelter for the night. She sighed resting her forehead against the cool window of the car, 'Why are you so distant from me Mamoru?' She thought painfully.  
  
*How do you turn your eyes   
from the romantic glare   
how do you block the sound   
of a voice you'd know anywhere*  
  
Suddenly the car came to a dead stop, Mamoru looked over to her and coldly spoke, "Get out."  
  
Usagi let out a tiny strangled noise and Mamoru added on softly, "Please."  
  
Usagi opened the door, stepping out of the car and without waiting for Mamoru swiftly walked up her sidewalk. Mamoru got out of his car as well and followed her.  
  
The princess stopped at her doorstep, turning expectantly, and facing Mamoru, "Goodnight Mamo-" Usagi was cut off by a wave of Mamoru's hand.  
  
"Usagi...I have something I need to tell you." His eyes were gleamed with sadness.  
  
*Oh, I really should have known   
by the time you drove me home   
by the vagueness in your eyes   
casual good-byes*  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Usagi shifted from one foot to another nervously.  
  
"You see Usagi." He paused, "I..I have to break up with you."  
  
Usagi stared at him, unable to cry, to shocked to do anything. But then reailty finally smacked her in the face, her whole world as she knew slowly crumbled down to nothing. The tears slowly made there way down her cheeks.   
  
Mamoru looked away, "I don't love you anymore Usagi."  
  
*by the chill in your embrace   
the expression on your face   
that told me   
you might have some advice to give   
on how to be   
insensitive*   
  
Usagi knees buckled underneath her, she reached behind her and grabbed the door handle for support. Usagi looked up at him with wide, blue and tears eyes.  
  
"But why Mamo-chan..why!?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be a boyfriend of a girl who embaresses me." He said coldly staring at her, "I don't always want to be the shoulder that you cry on over the stupidest things."  
  
Usagi blinked, if he had thrown a million knifes at her nothing could have compared to the pain that the princess was feeling right now.  
  
*How do you numb your skin   
after the warmest touch   
how do you slow your blood   
after the body rush*   
  
Mamoru looked at her a moment longer, before turning on his heel and walking down the steps, down the pavement and into his car. Usagi watched as he sped off into the night.  
  
More tears spilled from Usagi's eyes, "MAMORU!"  
  
She fell to her knees, no longer wanting the support of the door handle. Usagi laid on the hard pavement shaking with heart wrenching sobs, she whispered over and over again through her tears, "Mamoru..Mamoru...why."  
  
*how do you free your soul   
after you've found a friend   
how do you teach your heart   
it's a crime to fall in love again*  
  
After an a half hour of sobbing on the cement, she slowly got up, turning around and unlocking the door and stepping inside. Her parents were sitting on the couch, they looked up and smiled.  
  
"How was your date-" Her mother stopped, "Oh sweetie what happened!?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Usagi screamed throwing down her purse and running up the stairs and into her room. Usagi flipped on the light, and flung herself on the bed, crying some more.   
  
*Oh, you probably won't remember me   
it's probably ancient history   
I'm one of the chosen few   
who went ahead and fell for you*  
  
Usagi stopped crying again, turing over on her bed and looking up at the ceiling, thinking to herself, 'I gave you all my love Mamo-chan, and then you went ahead and destroyed it...Oh Mamoru!'  
  
The phone beside her bed began ringing, grumbling she just ignored it. But when it kept on ringing, she fianlly picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Moshi Moshi, is this Usagi?" The voice at the other end seemed cheerful.  
  
"Hai, who is this?" Usagi sniffed, wiping her wet eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Seiya." He stopped for a moment, "Is something wrong Odango? You sound upset."  
  
Usagi let loose a small smile, "No Seiya...there's nothing wrong. All except for Mamoru."  
  
There was a short pause before Seiya spoke quietly, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Usagi fell back onto her bed, "But we broke up, well he broke up with me." Tears came back into her eyes, "He said that he was to emabarressed to go out with me."  
  
"Oh Odango." Seiya sighed, "Odango I'm sorry, but maybe it was for the best, You really deserve better."  
  
*I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch   
I fell too fast, I feel too much   
I thought that you might have   
some advice to give on how to be   
insensitive*   
  
Usagi snorted, "I deserve better?"  
  
"Hai...you really do."  
  
Nothing was said for minutes until Usagi said quietly, "Thank you Seiya."  
  
"I speak nothing but the truth." Usagi could almost feel Seiya smiling on the other end.  
  
"Well, still thank you."   
  
"Your Welcome Odango."  
  
*insensitive*  
  
^_~Iternity  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
